


aim higher than the sky

by the_crownless_queen



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [11]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, I have watched too many James Bond movies can you tell, SapphicSeptember, SapphicSeptember2018, Spy!AU, too many spy movies in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/pseuds/the_crownless_queen
Summary: “Remember those plans for laser sharks you made when we were six?” Maya was saying — and okay, that was offensive because those hadn’t been plans as much as works of art, and oh, Riley had a terrible feeling about this now.“Yeah,” Maya continued. It was becoming clear now that she was running. “Looks like somebody else had the same idea as you, only they made it work.”Part of Riley was excited, because come on, laser sharks, but most of her was also terrified because Maya facing laser sharks.





	aim higher than the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sapphic September, Day 11: Spy!AU, and also because I totally believe these two would be disaster and kick ass at being spy -- somehow.  
> Find us on tumblr: #sapphicseptember or #sapphicseptember2018

Riley was making small talk with a man she was pretending to enjoy the company of — pretending, because his eyes seemed to be drawn to her decollete more often than to her face, and _okay,_ that was why she had worn this dress, but that was _no_ _excuse_ for such rudeness — when her earpiece crackled.

She hid a wince behind a sip of champagne and a fake laugh, and as low as she could, she whispered, “Maya? What’s going on?”, trusting the tech to pick up the vibration of her jaw and relay everything back to her partner.

Maya, when she answered, sounded out of breath, and Riley’s heart started racing.

“Remember those plans for laser sharks you made when we were six?” Maya was saying — and okay, that was offensive because those hadn’t been plans as much as _works of art_ , and _oh_ , Riley had a terrible feeling about this now.

“Yeah,” Maya continued. It was becoming clear now that she was running. “Looks like somebody else had the same idea as you, only they made it work.”

Part of Riley was excited, because come on, _laser sharks_ , but most of her was also terrified because _Maya facing laser sharks_.

“Do you need an extraction?” she whispered into her glass.

“I beg your pardon?” the man she’d been chatting with — or as she was calling him in her head, Random Dude — said, giving her an odd, almost offended look.

Riley gave him her best ditzy smile. “Nothing,” she replied with a grin. “I was just…” _idea, idea, please_ “... Talking to the voices! Right, the voices! And now they’re telling me to —”

“Yes!” Maya’s voice shouted in her ears. “We need to leave now, I’m pretty sure they’re onto me since I tripped their security system.”

“— leave now,” Riley finished, thrusting her half-full champagne glass toward

“ _Wait_ —” the man started, but Riley was already at the other end of the ballroom by then, and she couldn’t hear him anymore.

“Come on, Maya, talk to me,” she said as she rushed toward the restrooms. They had agreed to meet there if anything went wrong, and it sounded like something had.

_Laser sharks, oh my god._ Riley wished she had been the one to go on the infiltrating part instead of playing the bubbly girl distraction in the ballroom.

“Well this mission is a bust,” Maya replied. Her breath sounded a little better now, and Riley’s heart started to calm down as she realized that it must mean that Maya wasn’t running anymore, which meant that most of the danger had probably passed.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Riley retorted. “I couldn’t get anything from the men here either, they’re either clueless or too hard for me too read.”

Maya huffed a laugh. “So, clueless then?”

Riley smiled at the compliment as she pushed the restroom’s door open. Luckily, it was empty, though Riley made sure to check each stall. “Aw, thanks, love. But yeah, I think they probably know nothing, which means…”

“Which means that this was a trap,” Maya agreed grimly.

“Right. That.” Riley looked at the mirror and pouted, fluffing her hair a little. “What’s your ETA?” she asked as she put on a new coat of lipstick — it never hurt to be prepared.

There was another crackle in her ears, and then, “I’m here.”

It wasn’t coming from inside her ears, this time, and Riley grinned as she spun around. “Finally!”

Maya was still wearing the black skinsuit she used to around, but under Riley’s appreciative gaze, she stretched and hit the ceiling, dislodging a segment of it and retrieving a duffle bag.

Riley turned around, her cheeks burning, when Maya started to strip, and she busied herself with watching the restroom’s entrance as Maya changed and gave her a summary of what she had found — i.e. nothing except a much higher security than she should have.

On the one hand, this was good, because it definitely meant they were on the right track, on the other, it was terrible because  _somebody knew they were on the right track_.

Riley offered out her lipstick when Maya signaled she had changed. “Want to retouch your makeup?”

Maya eyed it dubiously. “Is that…?

Riley hummed in agreement. “Yup!”

“Then no, thanks,” Maya replied, huffing out a laugh. “I’d rather not accidentally kill myself ingesting your lipstick.”

Riley pouted as she tucked the tube away in her purse. “Aww, come on, it’s not _deadly_. Just…”

“Hallucinogenic?” Maya added with a smirk.

“With a slight paralyzing agent.” Riley nodded sheepishly. “I figured it might come in handy.”

“Right. Well, here’s to hoping we won’t need to you to kiss anyone during our escape, then.”

“Not even you?” Riley pouted.

“Not when you’re wearing that lipstick,” Maya retorted with a snort. “I’m really not interested in whatever weird vision my mind would make up.”

Riley just shrugged. “Your loss.”

The incredulous Maya shot her back seemed to scream that it really, really wasn’t, but Riley didn’t really understand what this fuss was about. She had had to test all the compounds on herself beforehand, and they weren’t harmful.

Plus, she had the antidote.

Maya pulled out her own tube of lipstick from the duffle bag instead, and Riley put the bag back in its hiding place as Maya put her makeup on.

They could hardly leave with a duffle bag, after all — if they were lucky, though, they’d be able to send someone to pick it up later.

If they weren’t… Well, there was a reason their supervisor hated dealing with them, and it mostly had to do with ruined or lost equipment.

(Riley still insisted that the car hadn’t been her fault, because there was no way she could have foreseen they’d need to use the invisibility option while driving through an actual fire.)

(Sadly, others didn’t see it that way.)

“Through the front door?” Maya finally asked as she gave her lipstick for Riley to put in her purse.

“If we can,” Riley agreed.

(In the end, they did end up leaving through the front door.

They also ended up leaving a trail of unconscious or hallucinating bodies behind them, but really, who was counting _those?_ )


End file.
